


March 2nd, 2013

by SpunkSpandex



Category: Plants vs. Zombies - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Character Lore, Flashbacks, Other, Sexual Assault, college days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 22:29:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18559177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpunkSpandex/pseuds/SpunkSpandex
Summary: Zomboss reminisces on the event that started it all.





	March 2nd, 2013

**Author's Note:**

> TWs:
> 
> Violence, sexual assault, victim-blaming

Six years ago today, he was taken advantage of at a party. He wasn’t even that drunk. He just... couldn’t help it. He was dragged into the closet and he couldn’t fight back. He tried. He thought about the moment he was left alone in the closet to think about what had happened.

He was weak, so weak. He could barely stand even if he tried. His pants had been so crudely ripped off of him in the scuffle. He was bare legged as he laid on the floor in pain. He felt warm fluids running down his abused cheeks, on his face and between his legs. His puffy letterman, now covered in drying blood, was the only thing keeping him warm. The room was dark and cold, he couldn’t see. He remembered the face of the man who took advantage of him.

Blond hair, blue eyes, broad nose... he smelled vaguely of alcohol, but he knew he wasn’t drunk. There’s no way. Not only was he not drunk, but the warmth of the man on top of him was living warmth. It was a human. A human was on top of him.

The human put his hands everywhere they shouldn’t have been. His fingers moved inside of him. It hurt but it felt so good. His racing thoughts made his stomach turn in disgust.

He felt so used, and he didn’t know who to turn to. He couldn’t find his pants, he can’t just leave the closet. He decided to wait it out until someone found him. He did a lot of waiting, and a lot of crying. It felt like hours before he decided to stand up, legs aching and shaky, and open the closet door. He walked out of the dorm with so many eyes following him. He received so much taunting afterwards.

His neck was bruised from the strangling, lips were bruised from the kissing, thighs were bruised from the pounding, and he was bruised in general. He changed. He felt emptier. He felt used.

Since then, he’s felt a strong hatred towards humans. Even if he did say anything, nothing would’ve been done about it because he’s a zombie. He still has nightmares about it. He hates feeling used. He hates feeling weak.

This event is what kick-started his plot to end humanity.

**Author's Note:**

> You can see my evolution from slight innocence to full-on fucked-up-ness with my fics.


End file.
